Thunder: A Fred Weasley Love Story
by purplenightlight95
Summary: Sequel to Teenage Dream: A Fred Weasley Love Story  5th year was hectic enough for Vi, and that's to say the least. Now with Voldemort back, how will 6th year turn out?  Based on OOTP  NO COPYRIGHT/PLAGERISM INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING FAMILIAR!
1. Info

Full name: Violet Karianne Elizabeth Ashton

Nickname: Vi (preferred)

Family: Aundrea Ashton (mother: deceased) and Sirius Black (Guardian)

Friends: Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, most other Gryffindors, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood.

Enemies: Draco Malfoy and all other Slytherins, and Angelina Johnson.

Pet: Parakeet (Vi's owl... Fred named him.)

Boyfriend: Fred Weasley

Hobbies: Quidditch (Chaser on the Gryffindor team), hanging out with friends, pulling the occasional prank, singing, and, reading.

Favorite Teachers: McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore.

History: Violet Ashton has gone through a lot in the last year. Breaking up and getting back together with her boyfriend Fred... Trying her best to avoid psycho Angelina Johnson who is out to get her because she has obsession with Fred... Being told that her good friend, Harry Potter, is in love with her (he has since moved on)... and avoiding the flirty Draco Malfoy... Those are just the small things that have happened to the poor girl, though.

Vi lived with her mother until earlier this year when Aundrea was killed by her biological father, Barty Crouch Jr. Her father also tried to kill her, but failed. She was left wit a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her neck, similar to the one that her good friend, Harry Potter has on his forehead.

Now, she lives with her mothers boyfriend, (and would-have-been fiancee had she had more time), Sirius Black. She loves Sirius, but misses her friends more than anything in the world.

How can she get through all this without them for the _whole_ summer?


	2. 1 I'm So Tired

_Dear Fred,_

_ I know that there's a pretty good chance that you're not going to answer this letter, you haven't answered any of the previous letters I've sent you... To be completely honest, I'm not sure why I'm even writing to you now... I know that it probably isn't you're fault, but... I just need to do this._

_ I just wanted to let you know how my summer is going so far, but before I even talk about that, I want to tell you how much I miss you. I honestly don't know how I'm surviving this boredom. I just keep thinking about how you'd make it more interesting... I know that everyone thinks that I'm happy and fun on my own, but I've realized recently that you're the one who triggers that in me. I feel like a different person when I'm with you... I'm happy._

_ Honestly, I guess my summer is going just how I said it was; boring. I'm stuck in the house all day; I can't even go for a walk to clear my head. Pretty much what I do all day everyday, is sit around writing to you, and talk to Sirius. He isn't doing so well... I guess that's an understatement. I don't think I've seen him smile except for once when I first got here. He told me that he was just relieved that I was safe, but since then, he hasn't been himself. I guess he really wasn't himself at that point either, but things just seem to be getting worse. I wish there was some way that I could make him feel better though... If you can write back, do you have any suggestions? I'm kind of desperate here._

_ Sometimes though, The Order of the Phoenix meets here. It's headquarters for them. You probably already know what The Order is, but if you don't, I'll tell you more at school._

_ Also, when I was in the hospital wing at the end of the school year, did anyone tell you when I'll be taking my O.W.L.'s? I realized last night that I still haven't taken them, and I was just wondering if you know anything about it. If not, that's fine too._

_ Oh! Also, if you can write, how are the products going? I hope you and George aren't killing each other. I'd be willing to test anything that wouldn't mess my face up too much. Haha._

_ Anyway, I really don't know what else to write... I just want you to know how much I miss you and that I'm thinking about you constantly... I really do hope that you can write back. Even if it's just to tell me that all of you're safe. I miss you so much... Just let me know what you can. If you can. _

_ I love you, Fred._

_ Yours forever,_

_Vi_

I folded the cream colored piece of parchment and put the violet shade of ink (I'd purchased it specifically for writing letters) back into my desk drawer, and single tear running down my cheek. _I'm not even going to bother wiping it off this time._ I thought to myself. I was alone in my room, so it really wouldn't matter anyway.

"Hey Parakeet," I said as I gently stroked my beautiful owl's head. He turned his face toward me, and I went on."Could you please take this letter to Fred for me? I'll give you a treat when you get back." I sealed the letter, tying it to Parakeet's leg, which he held out for me. He gave my an affectionate nip on the hand before flying out the open window next to my bed, and off into the starry sky. I sat down on my bed, looking out the window until the beautiful bird was out of sight.

Turning my head to my bedside table, I looked at the clock that sat there. It was three- thirty two in the morning. _I really need to get to sleep_...

I got up, the mattress squeaking slightly as I did so, and threw back the quilt that my mum had given me when I was seven. I was so glad that I was able get mine and Mum's possessions before coming to Grimmauld place. It was nice to be able to have a few things that reminded me of her.

I slipped into bed as quietly as I could (Sirius was sleeping in his bed across the hall) and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I was there for a half hour at least, not moving, and doing my best not to think. Finally though, I got tired of it. Sighing in frustration, I hopped out of bed, running a hand through my hair. _This is the third time tonight... I just want some sleep. Is that really too much to ask?_

Even worse than any of this though,was the fact that my scar was still hurting, a burning sensation going through it every once in a while. I gently brought a finger up to my neck, touching it lightly... It didn't hurt when I touched it, only when... well, I didn't really know how to explain it, only that I had a bad feeling about it.

I quietly (well, as quietly as I could with the creaky floorboards of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) made my way down to the kitchen for a glass of water. I really had no reason to do so, but I was getting so frustrated and desperate to take my mind off of things. It was the first thing that I could think of.

When I entered the kitchen, I shivered a bit. It was always cold in this house, but the kitchen was especially chilly. I guess that's just one of the lovely features of living here. I really couldn't complain though; Sirius didn't _have_ to take me in, but he did. _He's doing this because he loves you. The very least you could do is show a little appreciation._

"I know," I said to myself absentmindedly. I turned from the faucet, leaning against the counter and took a sip of water, trying not to cringe. After years of not being used, the pipes of in the house made the tap water taste like metal. It's better than nothing, but it was still disgusting.

"You know what?" a voice from behind me asked, nearly making me spit out my water. When I turned around, I couldn't help but get a little happier.

"Sirius! Don't do that to me again unless you plan on taking me to St. Mungo's afterward!" I shouted, bringing my hand up to my heart and trying to sound stern. Of course, I betrayed myself, a very faint smile on my face. Sirius returned it (_Is he actually smiling?_) , but changed the subject completely. I knew the last place he wanted to talk about was the place where Mum had spent the last few months of her life. I felt a little guilty about even bringing it up, but decided it best not to discuss the situation any further.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, leaning against the counter across from me.

"Can't sleep... my brain doesn't seem to want to shut off," I replied after a minute, looking up at him. He gave a small, emotionless before getting completely serious (no pun intended) again.

"Neither could I," he stated, giving me a sympathetic look as I did the same to him. "Would you like some tea? That's actually why I came down here. Well, that, and I heard you walking down here. I didn't figure it was Buckbeak coming down to the kitchen," he said, trying to cheer me up again, no doubt. I smiled a little at his joke, trying to make him feel better, but we both knew that it would be a lost battle. Neither one of us could pretend anymore. I'd done it before and it never did any good. "Anyway," Sirius continued, "Maybe tea would help you sleep?" He reached up in the cabinet, grabbing a mug for himself and turned back to me, waiting for my answer.

I quickly gulped down the remaining water in my mug and handed it to him, nodding. He smiled gently as he walked over to take it from me. I handed it to him, smiling back a little, so that I didn't seem like a terrible person.

"So... what's on your mind, Vi?" he asked, grabbing the kettle out of a cabinet that was above the stove (the very old stove that barely worked, might I add).

"The usual," I answered simply. I really didn't feel like talking about it. It wasn't the first time that Sirius and I had had a late night (well, early morning in this case) conversation similar to this one.

He nodded, looking me right in the eyes. "They're fine... I promise," He was referring to my friends (the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione) of course. I wanted so much to believe him, but I just couldn't. After everything that had happened to in the last year... I just couldn't.

"How do you know that?" I whispered, looking down at my hands, feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Voldemort is back. How can you honestly promise me something like that?" _Whatever you do, do not let yourself cry. It'll just get him upset too._

"Actually, Remus told me last night that he had talked to them yesterday morning. The Weasley's are going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer," he stated like it was no big deal.

"What?" I screamed, suddenly more awake than ever. Let's just say that he was lucky he had taken my cup away; I was sure that it I'd still had it, it my drink would have been all over Sirius's face at that moment. I felt a huge (and, amazingly enough) genuine grin spread across my face. "When are they coming?" I asked more quietly this time, because Sirius had clamped his hands over his ears. He was also grinning, which just made me smile wider.

"I'm not sure. Two, maybe three days," he replied, chuckling. "I was going to tell you once you got up this morning, but apparently you already were."

I smiled (if possible) even wider, a quiet giggle escaping my mouth. "Yeah, I guess so," The smile, however, quickly turned into a small frown when I realized what he'd actually said. "Three days? That's a long time..."

"_Two_ or three days," he corrected. "Besides, it's quicker than you thought they'd get here, isn't it?"

"Actually, I wasn't sure that they were going to come at all," I admitted.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to sleep a little easier now," Sirius said over the noise of the kettle, which had just begun to whistle.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to," I said as I watched him pour hot tea into my mug. I turned around, opening the cabinet above my head, reaching for the honey (Remus went grocery shopping for Sirius and I regularly). I sighed, thinking about the only thing- person- that could make the situation perfect. Sirius must have noticed, because the next thing I know, he's got me turned around, giving me a gentle hug.

"I miss her too, Vi," he whispered. I could tell that he was holding back tears. I'd never seen Sirius cry, and, to be honest, I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle. The most fearless person I've ever met crying... it was just too much.

"I know you do," I whispered back, sighing and letting go of him. "I'm gonna go to bed... let me know if you need anything, okay?" he nodded and I reached for my tea, which he had set on the counter behind me when he came to comfort me. After putting a spoonful of honey in it, I turned back to Sirius.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" he asked, putting several spoonfuls of honey into his own mug. "Oh, and the Order should be coming by sometime tomorrow. I guess that's why the Weasley's are coming. To help us out with everything we still need to do."

I mentally groaned. The Order as in The Order of the Phoenix. That meant Snape. On the outised, however, I simply nodded, heading for the door. Before leaving however, I turned back around to tell him one more very important thing. "Love you, Sirius." He looked me right in the eyes, giving me a sad smile.

"I love you too, Vi. Goodnight,"

"Night, er... Morning," I replied, smiling back at him.

When I got into bed, I felt a strange mixture of happiness, excitement, anger, and sadness. I really just wanted things to go back to the way they were when my friends and I were kids. Or, in the very least, for my scar to stop hurting.

**A/N: Hey guys! The next chapter should have a little more action involved... I've been so busy this week... I really haven't had time to write, but there ya go! Hoped you enjoyed it. :D**

** Also, I got a Tumblr account about two months ago and thought I'd just let you guys know. I'm greenfinchandlinnetbird27 in case any of you want to follow me... Maybe ask me questions? I don't know, just a thought.**

** Anyway, thanks for reading and stick with me this long... I'm hoping to improve my writing as the series goes on... Speaking of which, I know that this is in a different tense than Teenage Dream was, but I'm a lot more comfortable writing this way. I'm planning to edit that part of Teenage Dream when I have time. **

** Thanks again!**

** ~Paige :)**


End file.
